


An Ode to my Beloved

by chionophileAquatica



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Along with Poe, Anxiety, Gamzee is a starving poet, Human AU, It's not a happy ending, Karkat is trying to support him, Lord Byron is mentioned, M/M, On a cold December day, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chionophileAquatica/pseuds/chionophileAquatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>29 décembre, papers are scattered around, pens are in the silverware container, and poetry is pinned up everywhere on the walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode to my Beloved

_12 janvier 18:26_

**Be Detective Ampora - > **

Scream at the sight before you.

 

**Be Karkat Vantas - > **

_5 Months Before_

Gamzee Makara is a starving artist, literally. Your name is Karkat Vantas, and the name you just mentioned before hand is your “best friend” of at least a decade if not more. He sticks to you like super glue, and you’re the only thing that keeps him afloat. So you were fine when he asked to move in with you. He is your responsibility anyway.

Back to the starving artist piece, he, Gamzee is a poet. A poet is a fucking artist, and you’ll fight anyone who disagrees. Tonight, you found Gamzee crying in your shared bathroom about how society hates on his kind, he then promptly passed out in the bathtub muttering about Edgar Allen Poe and someone named Lord Byron.

He’s a wreck, but he’s your wreck and you would go to hell and back before you let anyone try and take him away from you.

 

 

_Dearest beloved,_

_Oh how much I love and miss you,_

_My precious little stardust,_

_My little miracle,_

_I love you more than the stars in the universe._

 

 

_4 Months Before_

Gamzee greets you with a hug the moment you walk in. His spidery limbs gliding their way around you until you’re pulled into a death grip of a hug. It last for seconds, but then he lets go of you, and when you get a look at him, your heart drops.

“Who gave you those scratches?”

The smile that he was wearing, his beautiful smile falls, and an ugly frown replaces it. You feel terrible on the inside, but you need to know. It looks like someone took a broken wine bottle to his face.

“I ain’t nothin’ best friend. Don’ you up an’ get you worries on. I took care of it.” Gamzee replies to you, and you feel hot anger take over you. It’s like chains that are cuffing you, hot chains that are burning you wrist. “Don’t get ya mind all riled up Kitkat, if I say it ain’t somthin’ for you to get your worrin’ about then don’t worry.”

You clean the fuck out of his scratches in return, and make sure it stings as much as possible.

When the two of you sit down for dinner, you say nothing about the blood you notice under his fingernails.

 

 

_I’m sorry that it came to this, best beloved._

_You are my sun, my moon, my galaxy, and my stars._

_You are everything that keeps me awake at night,_

_And you are everything that puts me To sleep._

 

 

_3 Months Before_

He’s published another online eBook, you forget the proper name for it right now, but he’s excited. He put it up maybe a day or two ago, and someone has bought a copy of

it and has left a review of it.

When you leave for work, he sends you off with a blueberry pastry, A treat for the review. At work there are worried whispers all around you. You ignore them though, you have to work and not gossip. You remember the blueberry pastry and work harder, you can’t wait until lunch to eat it.

 

 

_I miss you, best beloved,_

_Wish that you were next to me in here,_

_Instead of cooking our favourite dinner out there._

_Did you remember the salt tonight?_

 

 

_2 Months Ago_

Gamzee notices how much weight you’ve lost, and you wonder why it’s come to this. It’s getting colder so you need to work harder is what you explain to him. He offers to get a job, but you shut him down. The help would be nice, but the world is cruel. You can already see people laughing at him when they interview him.

“What did you do before this?”

“I wrote poems, still do, I have 3 books published.”

“They didn’t sell good, that’s why you -”

“Kitkat you awake? Please don’t tell me you forgot the salt again.” Gamzee ask with a concerned face looking down at the soup. You let out a light laugh. You had finished cleaning up, dirty dishes in the sink, bubble along with them.

“It was one time you shitstain, one time.” You answer back, it was only one time, twice if you count the time you got the sugar and salt mixed up. They look the same in your defense.

“Bro you got sugar and salt mixed up before.” You take a handful of bubbles at throw it at him as a harmless threat. His response is to coat you in them, and soon a water fight breaks out in your kitchen with him winning, and sounding off the works of some great English poet as his victory speech.

You go back into the bedroom, and change.

“YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!”

You forgot the salt again, and you laugh a melody, Gamzee explains, that could rival the greatest works of Bach, Mozart, or Tchaikovsky.  

 

 

_I’ve noticed something about you darling,_

_You never smile anymore,_

_Is there someone bothering you at work?_

_Do I have to go and talk to them?_

 

 

_1 Month Before_

He’s writing his poetry again, letting out growls when he messes up, papers are scattered around, pens are in the silverware container, and poetry is pinned up everywhere on the walls.

His last little book only sold 314 copies, and it’s higher than any of his others, but the pain is still there. No one wants to read his poetry, and he refuses to go mainstream with it.

You can feel the tension in your back starting to form as you think about all the extra hours that you’ll have to work to keep the apartment warm this December as you do the dishes in cold water.

“Do I burden you Karkat?”

He asks you, and the anxiety in you spikes.

 

 

_I’m sorry for what I am going to do,_

_Just know that i’ll always love you,_

_And will always be with you._

 

 

_11 jan_ _vier 23:45_

**Be Gamzee Makara - >**

You can’t be Gamzee Makara, he’s dead from suffocation.

_12 janvier 03:45_

**Be Karkat Vantas - > **

You can’t be Karkat Vantas, he’s dead from blood loss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed?  
> This is my first time ever posting a fic so I reely hope I didn't mess it up. 
> 
> I don't own the characters mentioned.


End file.
